1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a film holder used for an image transmitter or the like for directly transmitting a filmed image.
2. Related Background Art
Traditionally, as a film holder used for an image transmitter, there has been known the one having a structure as shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3. In other words, this film holder 1 comprises two plates, i.e., a base plate 3 and a film pressure plate 4, sandwiching a film (35 mm film) 2, and its structure is so arranged that one end of the film pressure plate 4 is coupled to a hinge 5 to allow it to be opened or closed freely. In the central portions of the base plate 3 and the film pressure plate 4, film apertures 6 and 7 are provided to overlap with each other. Also, to the film aperture portion 7 of the film pressure plate 4, a frame type pressure plate 8 is installed resiliently by a flat spring (not shown) to compress the film 2 against the base plate 3. Further, to this pressure plate 8, four posts 9 for fitting the film 2 are installed to regulate its shifting in the fore and back directions. These posts 9 are resiliently held by flat springs (not shown) other than the one holding the pressure plate 8 and are projected from the film pressure face of the pressure plate 8. The aforesaid film pressure plate 4 is closed when the film 2 is set between the 5 aforesaid posts 9 and is hooked onto the base plate 3 by a hook 10. At this juncture, the film 2 is compressed onto the upper face of the base plate 3 by the pressure plate 8. The aforesaid hook 10 is substantially U shaped, and one end thereof is rotatively supported by a axle pin 11 and installed at the end of the opposite side of the hinge 5 side of the aforesaid film pressure plate 4. When the film pressure plate 4 is closely in contact with the base plate 3, the hook is closed to sandwich the ends of both plates.
Then, the film holder 1 with the film 2 thus set thereon is incorporated in the image transmitter at a predetermined position. However, in this state the position of the film holder 1 (angle of the field of the film) is arbitrary, and the adjustment of this position and the correction of the image inclination are performed by shifting the film holder 1 itself, while projecting the film image on the picture frame in the finder provided in the main body side of the systems, to match these two with the picture frame in the finder.
Nevertheless, in a conventional film holder 1 such as this, the two operations, the adjustment of the film holder 1 and the correction of the image inclination, should be performed simultaneously because its mounting position to the main body of the systems is arbitrary and is not constant. Therefore, a certain period of time is required at the time of setting the film.
Also, the film 2 should be set between the posts 9 while the film pressure plate 4 is open. Then, the film pressure plate 4 is closed to hold the film 2 securely for the first time by contacting the film pressure plate 4 and the base plate 3 with the hook 10. Consequently, it is not easy to set a film onto the film holder 1 because if the curl of the film 2 is great at the time of setting the film 2 between the posts 9, it is caused to be raised from the pressure plate 8 to be off from the posts 9 or slipped off therefrom; thus making it difficult to set the film to the film holder 1, causing a problem to arise that it takes a time to carry out a proper film setting.